etanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ecanin
Physical Appearance Ecanin are a rather tall race standing from 6’6” to 7'4" and weighing about 160 to 200 pounds. Their bodies are covered with dark grey or black fur and their heads resemble those of jackals. Their eye color varies but tends to be vibrant, displaying colors including green, yellow, red, and orange. In the right light, their eyes shimmer back a reflection of light due to their tapetum lucidum (eye shine), the physical property that provides them with dark vision. Their heads will sometimes have hair just as short as the rest of their body though it can grow longer—sometimes in braids reaching down their entire back—and displays dark shades of grey or black and on occasion, white. Personality Ecanin hold a general hatred for any other sort of humanoid. Created by Skoros, they spend and sacrifice their lives for his purpose of erasing the insulting presence of the “vandalism" that is the other races. Quick to anger and slow to peace, they are creatures of strong animosity. The Ecanin are often confused for simple-minded, uncivilized beasts. Quite the contrary is true; Ecanin are rather intelligent and civilized. Using their dark coats and night vision to their advantage, these soldiers of Skoros hunt at night in groups ranging in numbers from three to five specialists but are also infamous for swarming their enemies in packs of twenty or more soldiers. Making them even more dangerous is their subtle, yet wide-spread body language, allowing them to coordinate silently. Culture Ecanin culture is run with a strong equality amongst them. However, they hold a loose hierarchy in their culture, placing the Great Shaman on the top, who leads his or her own village. Below the Great Shaman are the Alpha Hunters who lead their own pack of Specialists. Below the Specialists, on the lowest rung, are the Soldiers. Each Ecanin other than the Great Shaman provide an equal amount of physical labor as well as respect to one another. The Great Shaman does not live a life of decadence as they simply want maximized efficiency. Tribes Unlike other races, the Ecanin do not skirmish between separate societies. The cause of each village is the same: the purging of humanoids from Etan. Quarreling between tribes is considered a waste of time and power. All military power is dedicated to their holy cause, including hunts led by the Great Shamans, themselves. Religion Although it doesn’t seem to show, the Ecanin are extremely religious. Decadent shrines, meditation, and rituals all seem to be a waste of time to them as Skoros doesn’t wish to have his followers praying to him; rather, he wants humanity erased, and so, the Ecanin wish for the same. Skoros has the Ecanin holding the belief that after the world is purged, their entire species will be sent to a great and glorious afterlife. However, the beasts are likely holding on to a false belief. Nevertheless, it is a cause they fight for until the end. Language The Ecanin are capable of learning the humanoid languages, though they would always carry a heavy accent of growls and the occasional yip. Their own language consists of any canine sound from barks and howls to yips and whimpers. In addition to these sounds, they also use extremely subtle body language that would make a human’s wink seem as subtle as a storm of fireballs. Names Ecanin pups are given a simple name at birth, one which is a disgrace to be referred to after reaching adolescence unless it follows two other names. As the pups start to mature, they are put through rigorous tests to decide their profession: Soldier, Specialist, Alpha Hunter, or Great Shaman. The adolescents are given a new name based off of their profession. Followed by their profession name, is their prey name, given to them according to the prey they catch on their first hunt. The Prey name of Soldiers becomes a surname for the entire unit. When speaking to an elder, an Ecanin would structure the elder’s name like so: “Profession name, Prey name,” but when an elder speaks to a younger of his species, he would refer to him as follows: “Profession name, Prey name, Pup name.” Architecture Ecanin intend to keep their settlements rather mobile, using almost nothing but tents as their housing. Even the largest of settlements have been able to vanish with little evidence over the course of a single night. Clothing These beasts are rather minimalist with their clothing. They have little more than leather or fur strapped around their waists and bosoms. Bone, beads, metal, and heavy leather tend to provide too much sound, hindering their ability to stalk their prey. Relations Ecanin find almost no pleasure in anything that does not involve purging humanoids from the world. They have a very one-tracked mind of carrying out Skoros’s will. Lands Ecanin prefer hunting in woodlands and jungles, and so, tend to settle in those locations but have also been known to take up settlements in deserts, foothills, or mountains. History Ecanin were one of Skoros’s first creations around 1096 AF. The humanoid races thought them to be just under sentient and assumed they had fought them into extinction within about two centuries. None have been spotted since around 1300 AF though there are still those that doubt their extinction. Category:Races